OASball
Organization of American Statesball |nativename = Organización de los Estados Americanosbola Organisation des États américainsballe : Organização dos Estados Americanosbola |founded = 30 April 1948 |image = OASball.png |personality = "Black-and-white" thinking (For example: all types of Dictadorship are evil and Democracy is Good !!!) |language = Spanish, Portuguese, French and English |capital = Washington DCball |friends = All the members |enemies = Why? Wants to leave |likes = Democracy, human rights, cooperation, discussing things. |hates = Nicolás Maduro, Cubaball? Sí! ...or no?. |intospace = Yes |bork = democracy democracy |status = Should I kick Venezuelaball out? |notes = Nicaragua is war zone }}Organization of American Statesball, formerly the Illuminati Pan-American Unionball, is an inter-continental organizationball of countryballs in the Americas. He was founded for the purposes of regional solidarity and cooperation among its member balls. Headquartered in Washington DCball ( USAball). The OASball members are the 35 independent countryballs of the Americas (North and South America). The idea of founding him dates back to the late nineteenth century and consolidated in 1948 at Bogotaball, but its foundation was delayed by some disturbances and had to sign the charter in a private school. OASball can into not much more useful than UNball! Is one of few organizations where burger is a member but is não boss of! (unlike them...) OASball is of democratic organization, it has democratic charter (hear that, Venezuelaball and Nicaraguaball?) Cubaball? Never heard of them. Members * Antigua and Barbudaball (Joined in 1981) - Touristic island in Caribbean. Its name means "Ancient and Bearded" in Spanish He is Master Roshi island ? * Argentinaball (Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Tierra del Tango, D10S Maradona, gauchos and cold southern winters Las Malvinas son Argentinas * Barbadosball (Joined in 1967) - Homeland of pop star Rihanna. And cosplay of Aquaman. * Brazilball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Terra of Carnival, samba, coffe, memes and great footballers like Rei Pelé HUEHUEHUEHUEBRBRBRBR !!! * Belizeball (Joined in 1991) - The only countryball in Central America that speak English * Bahamasball (Joined in 1982) - The islands of the Lucayans ... and pirates * Boliviaball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - The guy that always complains about lack of mar. Also speaks many native languages. * Canadaball (Joined in 1990) - Le guy that loves Maple leaf, Hockey and beavers, eh. He is the TRUE NORTH. * Chileball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Land of WEON, earthquakes, high mountains and cold southern winters. A.K.A Chileworm, the beach robber. * Colombiaball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Homeland of Shakira, land of cocaine coffe, emeraldas and bandeja paisa. * Costa Ricaball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Jurassic Park was filmed here. Most peacefull country in Central America * Cubaball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Suspended. Because of evil dictadorship. Dictators are malos !!! Wait you will create a new constitution ... Hm... Now I am thinking in reintegrate you. * Dominicaball (Joined in 1979) - The guy that owns a purple parrot. Pirates of the Caribbean was filmed here. * Dominican Republicball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Guy that loves Domingos (Sunday in Spanish). Land of Merengue and Bachata. He also loves Baseball. * Ecuadorball ('Founder state, '''joined in 1948) - The guy who loves bananas and who has a '''circle of latitude with his name * El Salvadorball ('Founder state, '''joined in 1948) - The guy who loves pupusas and his people, and he removes corruptions and impunity with the CICIES. * Grenadaball (Joined in 1975) * Guatemalaball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Heir of the Mayas!!! * Guyanaball (Joined in 1991) - He is a very funny guy that likes to tell jokes ... but have border dispute with Venezuelaball. * Haitiball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Le voodoo sorcerer * Hondurasball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - We suspended him between 2009-2011 because we thought he had a coup d'état ... but it was a mistake he was just following his Constitution. Apologies. * Jamaicaball (Joined in 1969) - Reggae and weed * Mexicoball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Heir of the Aztec Empire. Land of Tequila, chihuahuas, sombreros And also of Wall Jumpers. * Nicaraguaball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Él have a evil dictadorship, Thinking in kicking you out. * Panamaball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Owners of the Panama Canal, do not forget to pay toll for him. * Paraguayball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Everybody thinks that he speak Spanish, in reality he speaks a Native American language called Guarani. * Peruball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - Heir of the Inca Empire and Land of the Llamas and Ceviche!! * St. Luciaball (Joined in 1979) * St. Vincent and the Grenadinesball (Joined in 1981) * St. Kitts and Nevisball (Joined in 1984) * Surinameball (Joined in 1977) - Sheriff Suriname * Trinidad and Tobagoball (Joined in 1967) - Homeland of Nicki Minaj * USAball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - The land of the braves, McDonalds, Hollywood movies, Chuck Norris and the current Super Power and also a filthy imperialist. I thought you were good because you say you defend democracies but in the past you have implemented dictatorships in other countries. This a evil thing !!! And I'm not your puppet anymore ... Deal with it !!! * Uruguayball ('Founder state, 'joined in 1948) - He is the Switzerland of the Americas, this because of the enormous standards of quality of life he has. Sometimes he bites !!! And why ?¿Qué se yo? Estoy re loco. * Venezuelaball ('Founder state, '''joined in 1948) - Leaving. Ironically that was a Venezuelaball that was the first one to dream about my creation (Símon Bolívar). Also have a evil dictadorship Relationships * UNball - Like us, but bigger. * EUball - Like us, but their members are bunch of snob wimps who wear 18th century wigs (collective memories about the colonial times).﻿ * UNASURball - Fellow rival organization. They are dying now (HUE JA HON HA HUE JA HON HA, they said were more useful than us). * Cubaball - We suspended it because of dictatorship. Then we changed our mind, but they won't come back because of dictatorship * Trinidad and Tobagoball - They left the American Convention on Human Rights in 1998. Sad. * Venezuelaball - He want to quit because we demands democracy, but you have to wait 2 years. Either way he owes money to us, so he can not get out before paying. He has already left our beloved American Convention on Human Rights in 2012. * Nicaraguaball - He is violando os human rights! STOP! We demand democratic elections! }} Category:Organizationballs Category:America Category:Latin America Category:North America Category:South America Category:Central America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Argentinaball Category:Antigua and Barbudaball Category:Belizeball Category:Boliviaball Category:Canadaball Category:Cubaball Category:Ecuadorball Category:Guyanaball Category:Jamaicaball Category:Mexicoball Category:Paraguayball Category:Peruball Category:Surinameball Category:Trinidad and Tobagoball Category:USAball Category:Uruguayball Category:Venezuelaball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Conspiracy Category:OASball